


Paper Thin

by inky_button



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cutting, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eating Disorders, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, can we stop calling gay ships sin?, like im a gay man and if im with a dude it isnt a sin ok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Paper Thin walls lead to a new friendship and a way to get deppressing thoughts out of Ethan's mind for a little bit





	1. are you an angle? cause you saved me.

Ethan had just moved into a new apartment in a different city than he grow up in so he was scared as anything but how bad could it be?

so far /really/ bad the moving people hadnt been very nice to put it simply, they made fun of Ethan's hight and kept dropping boxes and calling Ethan a 'little kid', Ethan was very jumpy, like jumping or gasping at very sound jumpy so that was just another thing the moving people were laughing at him about 

but finaly he was in his room but it was about 1am and he couldnt sleep, looking down at his covered arms and slowly pulling up the fabric to reviel the red lines marking his paper thin skin, he sighed and hugged himself, he cried as he pulled open his little blue bag and picked out a razor from it, carving more into his paper thin skin, whispering names to himself "stupid...worthless, crybaby! just a kid, ugly, gross, why cant you just be normal!?" he slowly got louder as he went on

 

Tyler woke up to something, he thought it was morning because well he was up but he checked th time...1:35am... great, he listened out to see what might have woken him up then he heard a gasp and a soft cry through the paper thin walls, he said it before me thought about it "are you okay?" another gasp and a jump

"I-um y-yeah, I'm fine." the voice sounded young and raw like he'd been crying for an hour or so

"bullshit kid, wanna tell me what's up?" Tyler was actally kinda worried, he knew a new person moved in yesterday something like Ethan he thinks he remembers being said

"just, ADHD acting up, you know cant sleep, sorry about waking you up..." Tyler could almost hear Ethan putting his head down at the last part 

"it's fine, its a weekend so i havent got anything to do tomorrow...you sound upset, wanna talk about it?" Tyler didnt know /why/ he cared so much about this kid "I'm Tyler by the way, Ethan."

"how'd you know my name?"

"the mover kept yelling it," 

"oh, um- nah i dont wanna talk about it, it's nothing." 

"well, I dont think I'm going back to sleep so....wanna do something? it's kinda boring not being friends with anyone in this building..."

"give me 5 mins and then we can do something?" Ethan got up to look for a jumper to wear

"sure, just knock and I'll let you in," Tyler went and set up the TV while waiting so they could watch something or play games if they wanted 

Ethan came out of this apartment and knocked on Tylers door, Tyler opened it and he looked start struck?


	2. "do you like horror movies?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler meets Ethan in real life and wow, he's adorable!

a boy haired, short, teen stood at his door, he was cute as anything in a pastel blue jumper a few sizes too big for him, he almost looked like a child if it wasn't for his acne not that that made him look any less cute to Tyler, and his hazel eyes were looking Tyler up and down "oh- sorry, um come in?" he moved out the way of the door

"I didn't think you'd be a giant," Ethan chuckled and smiled, his eyes were red from crying which made Tyler a tad sad 

"I didn't think you'd be a kid, kid." Ethan was more than a foot shorter than him,

"I'm 18," 

"I'm 19, wow you're a year younger but like 10 years shorter than me." Tyler put his hand over his mouth to try and not laugh (he was failing)

"are you saying I'm the height of a 9 year old?" Ethan was also trying not to laugh 

"ok maybe like a 14 year old? anyway, wanna play games or watch Netflix?" Ethan laughed 

"wow, first date and we're already at Netflix and chill?" Ethan finger gunned then released what he said "I mean, not date, its not a date, shit sorry..." Ethan scratched the back of his neck

Tyler chuckled "dont worry about it, " Tyler thought for a second then in a flirtly tone said "plus i wouldnt want my first date with a cutie like you to be at my apartment," Tyler winked 

Ethan blushed all the way to his neck (Ethan.exe has stopped working) "you wouldnt want to go on a date with me anyway." he laughed but it was a sad laugh

Tyler felt mad? who had hurt this adorable boy to make him think he's not even worth a date?! "I wouldnt be so sure about that." 

'would he stop messing with me already...' Ethan didnt want to get his hopes up because Tyler was nice, caring and pretty hot and he was well Ethan and he doesnt think he's good enough for anyone "what movie are we watching then?" Ethan could see netflix up

"anything you want? do you think horror?" Ethan knew he was jumpy as all hell but if Tyler brung it up it means he probably likes it so he nodded

"Wanna pick one? I'll make some popcorn and we can watch whatever." Tyler smiled as he handed the controler to Ethan who was looking at the horror movies, Tyler went into the kitchen and put the popcorn in the microw wave

Ethan looked for the least scary horror movie, he was maybe a little worried Tyler would think he was a wimp if he was jumping loads so he picked one without ghosts but it was boby horror...he should have looked for another movie cause he hates boby horror

Tyler came in with a red bowl of popcorn and sat down next to Ethan, putting the red bowl on Ethans lap. Ethan couldnt pinpoint why that made him so uncomforable so he smiled and put the bowl on the table "nice movie choice, have you seen it before?" 

"nope, you?" 

"yeah, it's really cool!" 

Ethan pressed play and then him and Tyler were in the dark waiting for the movie to start, when the light on the movie brightened the room Ethan jumped, Tyler smiled at him then looked back at the screen 

the movie started with a boy and a girl exploring tunles until they got bored but when they turn around to get out it went dark, then some loud sound that made Ethan hide behind his hand and gasp, Tyler paused the movie "are you sure you're ok with this movie?"

"yeah, horror movies are /meant/ to scare people anyway." GRATE! how Tyler knows he's scared!

Tyler unpaused the movie but put an arm around Ethan so they were closer, Ethan was always worried that if he was too close to someone they would feel his cut through his clothes and he was nervous so he was scratching at his other arm because it helped sometimes

Tyler just thought it was Ethan's ADHD so he didnt say anything, Ethan jumped at most parts of the movie but he felt better while in Tylers arms, safe?

Ethan shut his eyes so he wouldnt have to see the horror movie anymore, Tyler felt kinda bad for making him watch it, so he turnt off the horror movie and put on a romcom instead, Tyler and Ethan fell asleep in each others arms, Tyler remembered his friend was coming over tomorrow, well if he came in without calling first it was his fault if he got the wrong idea


End file.
